


Every Breath

by Devilish_lokibus



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Overwhelmed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, it's honestly very soft and sweet with a bit of tears, tears but HAPPY tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_lokibus/pseuds/Devilish_lokibus
Summary: They spend a quiet evening in the woods when Geralt suddenly becomes overwhelmed by how much love he feels for Jaskier.The sun is already setting when they finally find a place to rest. Warm orange light shines through the trees, creating a halo around Jaskier’s head as they set up camp. He looks happy, peaceful even, Geralt thinks. Maybe it’s a glimpse into another life, one where he isn’t endlessly traipsing after a witcher who has nothing to offer. A life where the bard is settled down somewhere, close to the coast but among nicer people. Somewhere he can play in the taverns if he wants to but can still fall into his own comfortable bed in his own comfortable house afterwards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> woohooo my first fic on ao3! I'm a little bit confused by everything tbh, but I'll hopefully find my way around in no time. Please let the formatting work ^^

The sun is already setting when they finally find a place to rest. Warm orange light shines through the trees, creating a halo around Jaskier’s head as they set up camp. He looks happy, peaceful even, Geralt thinks. Maybe it’s a glimpse into another life, one where he isn’t endlessly traipsing after a witcher who has nothing to offer. A life where the bard is settled down somewhere, close to the coast but among nicer people. Somewhere he can play in the taverns if he wants to but can still fall into his own comfortable bed in his own comfortable house afterwards.

It doesn’t matter though, what glimpses Geralt imagines, because tonight they will sleep on a bed of moss and grass, hopefully without being disturbed by ants. The bard had complained today, about the sweltering heat of the sun and the dusty road that made singing nigh impossible. Now he was silent, though, not even humming a tune under his breath, leaning against a tree and staring off into the distance. There is no hurry; their food is already sizzling over the fire, and they only need to wait for it to be done, so Geralt sinks down not too far away from his bard, his back against Roach’s saddle. The mare is shuffling around, tied loosely to a tree at the edge of the clearing, gently biting the bark off a fallen branch. And Geralt realises, at that moment, that this is as close to home as he will get on the Path. Safe, content, and with nowhere else he needs to be.

Jaskier’s eyes find his, endless blue and soft shine. He is too beautiful like this. Otherworldly. How lucky is Geralt that such a man keeps him company? He never wants this to end, never wants him to leave again, his heart might break this time. Geralt’s breath hitches at that thought. Jaskier’s gaze turns worried.

“Geralt? Are you crying?”

No, that would be… he raises his hand nonetheless and when his fingers come away from his face, they are wet. He is crying.

“Hey darling, what is it? Are you hurt?”

The words taste strange on his tongue and when he slowly lets them go, he himself is surprised by them. “No. Not… hurt. Jaskier, I-” He looks up—when did he look away?—seeking Jaskier’s eyes with a glassy stare that is not terrified, but… something akin. “Are you ever just… too full of love? It’s like I’m breaking apart, it… there is pain? But it’s love.”

“I don’t think I quite understand what you mean, dear,” Jaskier whispers, as if he is afraid that anything louder would shatter this- whatever this is.

Geralt takes a while to speak up again, mulling over his thoughts, trying to find words to explain the fragile bird caged in his chest. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he held. „Love. Like there’s nothing else, just love, everywhere I look. Everything I am.”

And when he looks at Jaskier, really looks, he sees it there, too. In his watery smile, the faint crows’ feet in the corner of his eyes, the slight flush to his cheeks that only strong emotions can elicit. And when Jaskier gets up, slowly and making himself seem smaller, as if to seem the least imposing he can, he sees it in his steps, unsure but still brave, and in the shaking of his hands as they clutch Geralt’s when he crouches down in front of him, barely a breath apart. Fresh teas roll down his face and this time he feels them making their path through his scars. There’s tears in Jaskier’s eyes, too, and Geralt gently frees a hand to wipe them away when they fall.

“I look at you,” Geralt’s voice is scratchy, but it feels like he needs to say this, “I look at you and there is love in every line of you, in every movement and every breath. And it fills me, Jaskier, fills me until I don’t feel anything else, until the only thing I can remember is love, I- I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense, I.” he falls silent as Jaskier cups his cheek, eyes roaming over his face until they find Geralt’s again.

“I know, love. I know. I feel it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lokibus on tumblr, all my work gets posted there first :)


End file.
